


My Cats Eye

by Ara_Dra



Series: Illuminated Instincts [1]
Category: Morning Musume
Genre: Guardian Angels, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Dra/pseuds/Ara_Dra
Summary: A car crash.Feeling a rush of loneliness.Protecting the one they were assigned.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh, I watched Sexy's Cat Speech and decided to make this lol

Sakura yawned. They have been waiting on the sidewalk for the ride, and it hasn't come yet. Fukumara got out her phone and decided to call Ayumi and telling her they were going to be late. "It's dead." She suddenly said. "What? What's dead?!" Kudo asked. "My phone..." Fukumara silently said. Kudo scoffed. What a dumb thing to say. "Here, use my phone." Kudo took out her phone and handed it to Fukumara. "Ah, thank you!" Fukumara happily took the phone and (tried) turned on the phone.

Dead.

Fukumara sighed. "You charged your phone, right?" Fukumara asked. Kudo looked confused. "Yeah, I did..." Kudo looked to Sakura. "No. I left mine at home." Sakura already knew what Kudo was going to say. Speaking of which, their cab was here. Fukumara waved at the cab. The can stopped and they got in. Oda was squished. "There is no more room in here for me.." Oda said to herself. It all seemed really quick, but they were already close to the restaurant were the "incident" happened. A sudden light was in front of the vehicle, and Oda squinted to get a closer look at it. The light got brighter and brighter.

 

Until a sound was heard and nothing else.


	2. Waking Up Slowy

Morning. Ishida Ayumi hopped off outta the bed a decided to make breakfast. She tried to be at least positive after... yeah. Sato told her just to think about the good things. Usually, it half-helped. The doorbell rang, but Ayumi ignored it. Another doorbell ring. Ayumi groaned and opened the door. All she felt was a cool breeze, a common greeting from the bright morning. She saw nothing. But she felt something. A box. Ayumi looked down and picked up the box, then closed the door with her foot. "Fragile. Please do not cut and open carefully." She read the label. Okay, that was easy to follow. Ayumi rolled up her sleeves and pulled on the tape. Tried to. Who the heck would place 200 layers of tape on a package?! Must be REALLY fragile. Ayumi sighed and got up. She got scissors. "Sorry about this... um, item in here? I didn't order anything.." Ayumi sat back down and cut it open. She clapped in succession. She carefully opened the box. Kittens, with cute collars. She almost fainted. There was a little note, which Ayumi opened up. "What? That's all it says. From your cousin. Are we playing Early Secret Santa?" Ayumi was confused, but she took a peek at the kittens. One of them was stretching. She woke one of them up. She took that one out, and set it in her lap. She looked into the box again. "Are these all American Shorthairs?" Ayumi asked to herself. The cat that was in her lap walked off. Ayumi grabbed the other two kittens and set them in her lap. Looks like they were either heavy sleepers, or they were fake sleeping. One of them stretched and yawned. The other one walked off. Ayumi sat there. "How do you take care of cats...?" Ayumi asked.

______________________________  
Afternoon  
______________________________

Ayumi was watching television. The cats just lied down and looking into space. While Ayumi was watching T.V, she wondered about the names. Then an idea popped into her head. She sat up and walked to the couch. "Alrighty, cats, listen up!! I have decided your names." Ayumi pointed and the middle cat. "Mizukitty. Mizuki." Ayumi then pointed the left cat. "Harukat. Haruka." Then the last one. "Sakura? Sakai? Umm, maybe just Oda-kitty. I can't find a good pun." Ayumi smiled.

 

That smile was one never like it before...

 

"Three cats? Same here. Well I didn't get cats, but I got these little foxes." Nonaka pointed at the two foxes. "Aww, what did you name 'em?" Ayumi asked. "Ikutai, and Marino. Maria and Makino together." Nonaka clasped her hands together. "Wow. Well, since I walked from there to here, I wanna play Dance Dance Revolution! Old school style." Ayumi got up and turned on the console. "Sounds good." Nonaka gave a little wave to the animals and went along with Ayumi. Harukat decided to rest on her paws. "So...um, how are you doing?" Marino asked. "I'm doing good." Harukat answered Marino. "That's good to know." Marino smiled. Mizukitty looked fairly confused, like she didn't know what was going on. Everyone around her looked aware of what was happening. Odakitty noticed the face and cocker her head to get a closer look. She was sure that Mizukitty might've saw her, so she smiled. "You okay?" Odakitty said. Mizukitty was startled a little bit. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Mizukitty said. She smiled back. Harukat looked over to her fellow cat-mates (What?) and sighed. "They have no idea what's going on, do they?" Harukat smirked, then went back to lying down. Odakitty heard Harukat and turned around. "What do you mean?" She asked. "A fox and a cat talking to each other. That's what's going on!" Harukat answered. Odakitty let out a sigh of relief. If she knew this quickly.. They would all be in trouble.


	3. A Smarty Kitty

Ayumi's legs were really tired from all that dancing. "Why did you pick such a fast song if you knew you were gonna be tired?" Nonaka asked. Ayumi glared at Nonaka and ignored her. Ayumi took a good look at the animals and laughed a little. "So, you've noticed that Makino and Ikuta are gone." Nonaka said, now sitting on her couch. "How and why?" Ayumi asked, now taking a seat. "Umm, I guess they found a lost item in the forest and then they got lost, but it's been like six days and no sign from them." Nonaka sighed. Ayumi remembered something. "Did your animals came in a box?" Ayumi asked, grinning. "Umm... I don't know." Nonaka shrugged her shoulders. "They just came _from_ a box." 

"But that still counts as a box. What, were they outside of the box?" Ayumi asked. " _Anyways_  why don't we talk about what brought us to name our pets like this?" Nonaka changed the subject. Ayumi smiled at her question. "I think you know the answer to your own question." "But I'm asking you. Did it remind you of leader, Duu and Oda?" Nonaka asked quickly. There was a strange silence. Nonaka sighed. Ayumi nodded. "Sorry to..bring that up.." Nonaka apologized. "It's okay. Really. But I think I should be going now." Ayumi got up and started to pack up. "See you tomorrow?" Nonaka asked. Ayumi looked back at the couch Nonaka was sitting. "See you tommorow." Ayumi answered.

 

Morning. Cold. Bright. Ayumi yawned and looked outside. She then quickly covered her eyes with her arms, and slowy went to the kitchen. She then stretched. She then started at one of the cats, and realized that she forgot something. Cat supplies. She gonna be taking of them, and she forgot supplies. Damn it. Ayumi sighed and walked to the refrigerator. Maybe a quick breakfast sounds good. Now what about juice? She didn't have orange. Nor apple. What about toast? Sounds good. A window toast also sounds good. But that requires a pan and eggs, and she had one but not the other. She _really_ needs to go do grocery shopping. 

 

Nonaka, meanwhile, was playing on her piano. Whenever there was silence, Nonaka played a melody. She sometimes read off of a sheet, but today she played with her eyes closed. Maachan once came over and the two did a duet. That was fun. But it only lasted for a few hours. Nonaka sighed. She realized she had to go to work tommorow. That meant going onto the train. It's been awhile since she went on something _moving_  ever since the hiatus...moving on.


	4. Walking Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol if you can get the chapter name reference, you get a gold star

After realizing she had no juice or cat supplies, she decided to call Nonaka and ask if she wanted to come with her to get supplies. She typed the numbers and the phone _beeeeeeped_. Nonaka was playing on her piano fortissimo, so she missed the call. Ayumi gave a little "hmm" and decided to go to Nonaka.

_Knock knock._

Great timing. Nonaka finished her piece and opened the door. Ayumi was smiling while bundled up in some warm clothes. "Good morning Ayumi. I didn't know you were standing at the door." Nonaka went to the refrigerator. "I called you. Were you too late to the phone?" Ayumi laughed. "Huh? When did you call me?" Nonaka asked. Ayumi sighed. "About two minutes ago. What were you doing?" Ayumi took her scarf off. "Two minutes ago... so then I must've been playing." Nonaka answered and grabbed  a juice carton and handed one to Ayumi. "Ooh! Did you play anything new?" Ayumi asked. "No, but I'm planning to try to play _Renai_ _Revolution 21_  soon." Nonaka laughed.

"Oh! Before I forget, are you planing to do anything today?" Ayumi asked. Nonaka looked to the ceiling and thinked. "No I don't think so...why?" Nonaka asked. "Nothing really. Maybe you would to come along with me to get food and supplies?" Ayumi asked cheerfully. "I guess." Nonaka said.


End file.
